Keshokko's Past
by Maikeru Miretsu
Summary: Keshokko was once a benevolent soul. This tells the story of his past. Rated M for language, nudity, and yaoi lemon in later chapters. Maikeru/Keshokko


_**M.M.:This is the story of the beautiful past of Keshokko Maroiu and Maikeru Miretsu. Hope you don't mind, Keshokko.**_

_**Keshokko: You tell this, and I'll kill you!**_

_**Captain Miretsu: I hate the both of you...**_

_**Mitsuhide: Maikeru-nii-sama... What is Creator talking about?**_

_**M.M.: You shall learn in due time.**_

* * *

Hueco Mundo is such a blank and boring world. Being a Hollow is such a bleak and useless existence, especially for a Vasto Lorde. I am Keshokko Maroiu, an albino Vasto Lorde.

As I walked over the smooth white sands of the boring world I lived in, staring at the constant moon, I was attacked by a strange looking, near-humanoid Hollow. He had pale blue skin, dull red eyes, a tall stalk of forest green hair, a half Hollow mask with a horn, and was wearing a tattered white shihakusho with a grey-hilted sword on his hip.

"What a delicious looking Hollow!" He said, licking his lips. "So frail. So small. So helpless. You will make a fine meal." He grabbed me by my neck, causing me immense pain..

"Let g-go!" I said, ejecting jagged blades from my neck. His grip tightened greatly nonetheless.

"Be a good boy and accept your death!" Suddenly, I was snatched away by another humanoid figure. This one was fully humanoid, with smooth fair skin, steely blue eyes, beautifully styled cyan hair, a quarter Hollow mask with silver markings and crystal like extensions, and was wearing a white, slim fitting cloak with blue patterns, a blue, flowing overcoat with white patterns, and 10 swords on his back. He held me bridal style.

"Our mission is to bring back Keshokko Maroiu!" He yelled. "Don't dare consume him, Zokucho!'

Zokucho drew his sword, and charged at us.

The man holding me formed a sphere of bright, white energy at his forehead. "Cero Del Nieve." He shot a pure white Cero, killing Zokucho with ease.

"Pain in the ass Fraccion." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked out of fear. I expected him to try to devour my soul as well.

He looked at me with kind eyes. "My name is Maikeru Miretsu. I know your name already, Keshokko."

He used Sonido in a direction I assumed was random.

I started to get bored after a while, and unconsciously traced the mesmerizing patterns on his clothes.

"You know, you're not like other Hollows," I said.

He smiled and said, "I'm actually not a Hollow. I'm an Arrancar. A being that is a hybrid of Hollows and Soul Reapers. They have traits of both, such as a Hollow mask, a Hollow hole, and a Zanpakuto. Many Arrancars are Hollows that broke their masks to gain more power, but I am one that was once a Soul Reaper."

"Are you going to turn me into one?" I asked, a bit nervous about learning this information.

"If you trust me, I could right now."

I nodded slowly. He stopped his Sonido, and put me down on the cold sand.

"I'm warning you, this may hurt." He said.

He flicked my mask, cracking it and leaving only a portion of it on my face. I was in agonizing pain. However, I felt my mind clearing completely for the first time. I felt my human thoughts coming back to me for the first time in hundreds of years.

After the pain passed, I felt a surge of power. Then I realized that I was completely nude. I blushed, and tried to cover myself. I had regained my human sense of decency.

"Here," Maikeru said. He took off his overcoat, and gave it to me. I hastily put it on. I looked up at him, and he smiled.

_**"He is beautiful,"** _I thought.

I stood up.

We started walking in the same direction as before, but he suddenly picked me up bridal style, eliciting a blush.

"You're a bit weak from your transformation," He said, "Let me carry you."

I struggled a bit, but accepted his strange suggestion. I shifted slightly to get comfortable, and continued tracing the patterns on his clothes. As I went lower, he visibly got nervous.

Suddenly, he put me down. We were at a huge palace in the middle of Hueco Mundo.

"Welcome to Las Noches..."

* * *

_**Keshokko: Take it down RIGHT NOW! (Swings his Zanpakuto)**_

_**M.M.: (Dodges) Oh, come on! Just accept that I have authority over you!**_

_**Captain Miretsu: **__Seeping crest of turbidity, arrogant vessel of lunacy. Boil forth and deny, grow numb and flicker, disrupting sleep. Crawling queen of iron, eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite, repulse. Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!_ Hado 90, Kurohitsugi...

_**M.M.: Not good... This will hurt... (Is encased in Kurohitsugi) Damn it! (Is skewered by thousands of blades.)**_

_**Keshokko: Dead yet?!**_

_**M.M.: Nope... (Coughs)**_

_**Captain Miretsu: **__Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired! Hado 91, **Senjū Kōten Taihō!**_

_****__**M.M.: Bye all of you!**_


End file.
